


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by thefcllowers (orphan_account)



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thefcllowers
Summary: "You're in some form of Ativan heaven"When two high school students find comfort in each other.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooohkay. A more professional work of mine, and a pretty sure short one too. I originally wrote this here, deleted it, transferred it to Wattpad, then it's back here. So, welcome back old Brallon fanfic! If you haven't read the tags - or don't care - then there's a lot of swearing and a few chapters of unprotected/non-con sex; don't read this if those make you uncomfortable. Beware of that and buckle up dear reader!

Dallon Weekes is annoyed at basically everyone & everything below the sun. People can seriously not have dignity for themselves, not being able to shut up when shushed or hitting him in the head. Seriously, it's lunch and it's his only free time, can he read his comic book in peace? He gives up anyway, forcefully closing it & setting it down on the empty bench.

He scans the field, seeing many of those conformant to the high school stereotypes. Of course, you have the geeks, the band geeks, the burnouts, and the popular table. He can't seemingly stop staring at that direction though, because Brendon Urie's there. Brendon Urie & his beautiful hair & perfect body & tight ass. The man of his dreams, basically.

Brendon's laughing at some joke the cheerleaders made and someone points at Dallon, snickering. Brendon looks at his direction and smirks. Smirks at him, with his beautiful face and looking at him with his beautiful eyes. Dallon quickly grabs his comic book and pretends to read it.

Cliche love story blah blah blah, he knows.

In the corner of his eye, he can see him casually approach him with a hand in his pocket. And at this moment in time, Dallon concludes that he is in fact, a gigantic pussy. "Don't you like what you see?" Brendon says, lowering down the comic book to make Dallon face him. He looks at him intently, standing at the process.

"Yes. No. Maybe. What again?" Dallon stutters back, and he giggles, eyes squinting. Reason #5 why he has a crush on Brendon Urie.

"Thank God I still have the charm on people! By the way, don't we share the same biology period?" he says, a finger going down Dallon's chest. Brendon bites his lip and looks back at Dallon, and he gulps.

He stammers out a "yes" somehow and Brendon nods, walking back to the popular table. "See you in bio, Dallon!" he shouts at him and he's dumbfounded at what he just did to him. Dallon scrambles out of the field, comic book in hand, and to the building where he is 100% sure where he will hide and scream the remaining minutes of lunch break.

******  
When Dallon arrives at the music building - his home away from home - and enters the instrument storage closet, he lets open the loudest, ear-piercing scream a person could probably tolerate. He hears the clanging of metal and a mumbled "fuck" and his eyes shoot open. He should've asked if someone was inside before he screamed.  
  
"Jesus Christ, does anyone have respect for other people?" the voice asks and they appear themselves before Dallon, and he instantly recognizes them - Ryan Ross, his ex-best friend, and Brendon's best friend. He's holding a ukulele on his hand, and it looks like his makeup obsession never faded away.  
  
"Oh, hi Ryan." is the only words he can speak out to his old friend, and he returns it. "'Sup Dallon, haven't seen you since 6th grade. Was it 6th grade?" he says and Dallon slowly nods. It's so fucking awkward between us them two.  
  
"Why'd you scream so loud, man? I swear I thought the teacher came in." Ryan says and chuckles. He sets down the ukulele and crosses his arms. Dallon really wants to shout "I have a big fat crush on your best friend who you dumped me over in 6th grade!" really loudly to him but he holds himself back. He stutters out words that come out from a different language and Ryan looks at him puzzled.

"Dallon, you're some sort of oddball-nerd now. But that's fine. See you soon!" Ryan says and quietly exits the room. Dallon's surrounded by instruments, and he resumes screaming again.  
  
Hopefully no one this time puts him in trouble.


	2. Two.

**_Dallon's point of view from now on woop woop!_ **

I couldn't stop tapping my feet to the ground or my pencil on my notebook. There's something about Brendon Urie that makes me feel... anxious. I don't know what about him: either how he's so interested in the topic we're discussing right now or the fact he looks so perfect in this angle.

The substitute teacher, who I think her name sounds like a car brand, is discussing a 3rd-grade lesson of photosynthesis. A girl, someone I don't know their name, taps Brendon's shoulder and hands him a note. He quietly thanks the girl and reads it, smiling. Seems like there's no hope for me, I guess.

We're all so fucking bored here, Jesus Christ, and I see a jock crumpling a ball and throwing it at her head. She doesn't flinch and continues discussing. I could see Brendon chuckling at what just happened and he continues writing on his notebook. He looks back at the board, pushes up his glasses, and he looks at me. I look back at my desk and from the corner of my eye, I could see him smirking at me. this feels like middle school all over again.

"Now, I'll assign you your homework!" the teacher-with-the-car-name announces loudly to the class and everyone collectively groans. The same dude throws a paper ball at her and some people snicker. Just then, the saving grace of the bell rings and everyone leaves the class. I tune out her pleads of making us wait to let her announce it, but clearly, no one gives a fuck.

I wait for the very last people to leave the classroom before I get up from my chair. I place the pen in the rings of my notebook and peacefully walk out of the classroom, just to be pulled by my shirt outside the door. I turn around and see Brendon Urie grinning like a fucking idiot. "Can I walk you to your next class?" he asks me and I agree.

There's a few seconds of silence between us going to my next class, which is economics sadly, as he says the sentence I would never hear him say in a thousand years: "There's this party at Seaman's tonight, you wanna come or what?"

I think - I pretty much think - that my heart just did a whole obstacle course right that second.

"Wh-what! Are you serious? We just talked today, are you out of your mind?" I ask him and he just giggles. "Well, darling, don't be surprised. It's just a party, that's all. I'll hang around yours for pre-game then we'll go." Brendon adds and I look at him in disbelief. For one, I've never been to a party before, or the biggest party our grade can host. I really wanna say no, but I accept the invitation anyway.

"Well, it's settled then. Two more subjects, then I'll meet you in front of the school building. Give me your phone.," he orders me and I can hear the bell ring signalizing the start of the next period. Fuck, I'm late for economics; Mr. Stadwell is going to kill me. "I don't have my phone with me right now." I stutter and he grabs my hand. I try swallowing the butterflies that are creeping up my throat right now. "Well, that leaves us for an adventure!"

He runs, dragging me with him. 

******  
We arrive at the mall around 15 minutes later. It feels like a whirlwind of people and anxiousness if the school is going to call my mom because I skipped classes. I keep tapping my feet on the ground or playing with my fingers.

We're currently in the food court since Brendon's craving for a pretzel right now. "Do you want anything, Dallon?" he asks me, beaming. I shake my head, and it slowly turns into a frown. "Well, Brendon, it's not my fault I'm not hungry at this moment!" I retort. I see him buy me a pretzel anyway.

He gets the pretzels and pays for it giving one to me. He takes a bite. "God, this is like sex in the form of food." He groans. Damn, I want him to fuck me.

"Jeez, Dallon, tmi much?" he looks at me and I look at him puzzled. It only takes a matter of seconds before I realized what I just said. "Oh my God, I didn't mean to say that!" I say and Brendon giggles.

"Mr. Weekes, you're fucking adorable," he states with a smile, touching my nose. My face is totally flustered right now.


	3. Three.

By the time we see someone from our school in the mall, we've done 2 trips around and have a bag of clothes on each hand. Brendon says it "party clothes", but one of them has a dildo, so I dare not question. We descend the escalator, and I turn my head to look at him and stare. He's humming some song I recognize from Foxy Shazam.

"Dallon, hanging out with you made me realize that you were not who I thought you were.," he says and I snap back to reality. After realizing he directed a question to me, I shrug. "Doesn't everyone?"

"I mean, you got me there.," he replies back and we exit the mall. "Do you think my mom will like you?" I ask him while we leave the parking lot and walk going back to my house. "All parents like me, your mom will too." he grins, raises his head high, and marches like one of the 7 Dwarves before stopping and chuckling at himself.

"But my mom's not like other parents. She's like, Mormon and hates me.," I tell him, and his smile falters. "Well, fuck me, I have no hope.," he awkwardly laughs.

15 minutes of silence later, we arrive at my house. My mom opens the door, looks at Brendon, then at our clothes, and shrugs. She smells like burnt toast and her hair looks messed up. "Dallon, I thought she was Mormon." Brendon leans and whispers quietly, and I sigh. "She's Mormon, just inactive in church." I whisper back at him, and he shows a nod of understanding.

"Hey, Mrs. Weekes!" Brendon enthusiastically walks up to the kitchen and starts chatting with my mom while I bring all the bags to the front of my door. I walk back to the kitchen where Brendon looks at me and continues talking to my mom. I tune out their conversation and focus on the fact on how Brendon is right now: he's taking a cautious approach, not the gay fuckboy style he has. He's standing up straight with his hands behind his back, and it sure pleases my mom as she smiles the biggest I've seen in months. He looks at me again. "Brendon, how about hanging in my room?" I ask-tell him, as he walks out of the kitchen and follows me. "Your mom allowed me to bring you to the party!" he exclaims and I dumbfoundedly smile.

"Dude, what did you tell my mom to let me go there?" I ask him and he chuckles. "I told her I'm Mormon and I'm inviting you to a Mormon party." I playfully slap his shoulders. "no she did not!" I exclaim, and he happily shrugs. Well, that explains the good boy approach he showed my mom.

I pick up the bags crowding my door, like the gentleman I am, and open the door to my room. He smiles and looks around with his mouth agape. "God, I knew you were a nerd, but this is like, ultimate." Well, that's true: my room is lined up with comic hero posters and some band posters, and my table is stacked with books and comic books alike. "This is like, stereotypical nerdy kid room I'm seeing right now.," he says and looks at me.

"So, we got an hour to ourselves, don't we?" he bites his lower lip and pulls me close to him, and my face feels so flushed. "Brendon, now's not a good idea.," I tell him, face flushed. After a second, he smiles wide. "You actually thought I was serious! That's so fucking adorable! You're so red too!" he proudly says, and I sheepishly smile.

"Dally, I'll be out for a few for a few hours! Have fun at that party!" I hear my mom slam the door shut and I groan. " Hours means a whole day. She's going on a date again, I guess." I mumble, and I guess Brendon hear it as he nods slowly. There are few seconds of uncomfortable silence between us.

"Dally's such a cute nickname for you.," Brendon tells me - his attempt on breaking the silence - and I feel a bit embarrassed at that compliment. "Nope, I beg to differ."

Brendon sits on my bed and grabs a comic book placed on top of my desk. "Dude, DC Young Animal confuses the shit outta me! How do you understand this?" he asks me, eyebrows furrowing in concentration and tongue sticking out. I sit beside him and he rests his head on my shoulder. This feels nice.

"How did you take interest in me?" I ask Brendon and he opens his mouth but nothing comes out. "That story, Dallon, is for another time. Now, let me focus on this comic book in peace.," he finally responds and I sigh. maybe I'll never know.

Good 12-ish minutes and a nap after that talk, Brendon pokes my cheek. "Dally, wake up you dumbo!" he exclaims and stands up to get clothes from the bags we bought. I get a good view of his ass; he takes his shirt off and I see his back and how it looks beautiful and  _goddamn, it feels like a thirst trap._

"Dallon, when will you stop staring at me?" he giggles and throws on an undershirt and a Hawaiian polo over. He looks at my bag of clothes and throws some clothes that probably look good at me. "Dallon, get changed. we're leaving in about 10 minutes because apparently, you live in the middle of nowhere." he orders me and I get up to go to the bathroom, but Brendon pulls my shirt and I lean backward, almost falling.

"Nope, you're changing here! That's what you get for staring at my ass." he tells me and I grin. "Not if I get to the bathroom first!" I tell him and run to the bathroom, locking the door while laughing and hearing Brendon banging his fist on it and shouting curse words at me.

"Let me remind you, Brendon, we're going to a Mormon party!" I jokingly tell him, and I hear him sigh in defeat and his heavy footsteps going to my room.

This is going to be a fun night.


End file.
